


凡尔赛·回信

by lililikesu



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lililikesu/pseuds/lililikesu
Summary: 两个傲娇鬼快去结婚啊！
Relationships: Louis XIV/Philippe d'Orléans | Monsieur (Versailles 2015)
Kudos: 3





	凡尔赛·回信

奥尔良公爵出征XX顺利归来，普天同庆，国王备宴接风洗尘。

路易：“你说什么？朕的王弟出去浪了？回来的是个假的？”  
邦当：“是的陛下，假冒的是大殿下的亲信，他就在门外侯着，城门进来后直接从密道进的王宫，没有贵族发现。”  
路易：“还真是他干得出来的事！让他进来。”

士兵：“陛下。”  
路易：“你还真是大胆，一介平民敢冒充皇族。朕的王弟去哪了？”  
士兵：“殿下所托，不敢推辞。殿下说他准备先去罗马看看洛林骑士，然后游历欧洲。殿下还吩咐转话给陛下，说……让陛下不要管他，时候到他自然回来了。”  
路易小声：“气死我了。”  
路易：“他没有任何解释就这么一走了之，还真是朕的好王弟。看来朕平时对他真是太宽容了。”  
路易，心里盘算怎么搞死这个倒霉鬼。  
士兵：“殿下还说，如果陛下有什么吩咐可以告诉我，我将为陛下传信。”  
路易：“……哦。那你回去告诉你的殿下，让他记住自己的身份，不要挑战国王的耐心。”  
士兵：“是。陛下。”  
路易：“还有，让他低调行事，他可刚得罪完不少人。”  
士兵：“是。”  
路易：“还有，让他不要去XX，XX，XX，这几个国家与我们法国交恶，至于XX，XX也最好不要去。”  
路易：“还有，让他注意行事，一旦身份暴露，他代表的就是法国。”  
路易：“还有，让他不可将骑士带回，朕还没结束他的流放。”  
士兵，开始紧张了。  
路易：“还有让他不可到处留情，搞出麻烦朕找他麻烦。”  
路易：“还有……”  
路易：“还有……”  
…………  
士兵，记不住，想死。  
邦当：“陛下，您不然写封信，这样殿下也好时常自省。”  
路易：“有道理。”  
路易，下笔，卡主，沉思，写完，封好。  
路易：“拿回去给朕的王弟吧，恭喜你逃过一劫。”  
士兵行礼迅速离开。

菲利普：“感谢你的帮助兄弟，这是王兄的信？”  
菲利普内心：真是他妈多事还写信，嘿，让我看看他有没有气到骂我。  
菲利普：‘注意安全，及早归来。’就八个字他写信？他有病吧，别的没啦？”  
士兵：“确实没了。欸？不对啊，陛下明明交代了我一堆。”  
菲利普：“他说什么了。”  
士兵：“大概就是让您规矩，不要搞事，不要丢份。”  
菲利普内心：呵，这个虚伪做作指手画脚多管闲事的人。  
士兵：“还叫您不要往哪些国家跑，不要得罪人，陛下说太多我给忘了……”  
菲利普：“哦。”  
菲利普内心：呵，他就是永远高高在上看所有人，让别人都在他掌控中。早点回去受他支配吗？想得美。  
菲利普：“行吧，感谢国王英明神武的‘恩赐’，我们走吧，去下个国家。”  
士兵：“好的，我帮殿下搬行礼。”  
菲利普，优雅地：“小心点，那是给王兄的礼物。”


End file.
